Dark Melee
Overview Dark Melee is one of the powersets. It is a Scrapper primary powerset in City of Heroes and a Brute and Stalker primary powerset in City of Villains. __TOC__ Power Tables Brute The Dark Melee powerset is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Scrapper The Dark Melee powerset is available as a primary set for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Dark Melee powerset is available as a primary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Dark Melee powerset. Assassin's Eclipse A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate smashing and negative energy damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous damage, as you waylay your unsuspecting foe with all the powers of darkness. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your Accuracy. Confront Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Dark Consumption The dark power of the Netherworld allows you to tap the essence of your foe's soul and transfer it to yourself. This will drain the hit points of your enemy and add to your endurance. Midnight Grasp Mastery over the forces of the Netherworld allows you to create dark tentacles that can Immobilize a foe and continuously drain his life force. Placate Allow you to trick a foe to no longer attack you. A Successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no Defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a Critical Hit or an Assassins Blow. However, if you attack a Placated Foe, he will be able to attack you back. Shadow Maul You wrap your entire arms with Negative Energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a series of blows that deal a lot of damage over a short period of time to multiple targets in front of you. These blows cloud your target's vision, lowering his accuracy for a short time. Shadow Punch You wrap your fists with Negative Energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a quick punch that deals minor damage. Shadow Punches cloud the target's vision, lowering his accuracy for a short time. Siphon Life You tap the power of the Netherworld and create a life transferring conduit between a foe and yourself. This will transfer hit points from your enemy to yourself. Foes siphoned in this manner have their accuracy reduced. Smite You wrap your fists with negative energy channeled from the Netherworlds, then perform a Smite that deals more damage than Shadow Punch, but has a longer recharge time. Smite clouds the target's vision, lowering his accuracy for a short time. Soul Drain Using this power, you can drain the essence of all nearby foes' souls, thus increasing your own strength. Each affected foe will lose some hit points and add to your damage and accuracy. Taunt Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Touch of Fear The Netherworld is one scary place, and with but a touch, you can give your enemy a glimpse into this dark world. This will cause them to helplessly tremble in fear. Foes in this state of panic have reduced accuracy. Category:GameplayCategory:Powersets